


Coffee Break

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens
Genre: Angels, Civet Cats, Coffee, Demons, Double Drabble, Gen, Humor, Instant Coffee, Ridiculously Overpriced Coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-05 22:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16376081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: The civet cat is - while very cute - not actually a cat. It does, however, poop semi-digested coffee beans. Crowley has been on Earth too long if he finds the resulting coffee desirable and drinkable. Down Below the Coffee-Gatherers of the Damned must collect the ready-roasted beans from the poop of dragons. The Dukes of Hell think it has a very agreeable carbonized flavour.





	Coffee Break

"It's my turn to buy coffee," Crowley said. "I know just the place, very now, very bijou."

"You seem unexpectedly eager," Aziraphale said suspiciously. "Have your half-millennium expenses come through?"

"I just want to try somewhere new," Crowley said, swinging the Bentley into a parking space that suddenly found itself opening up.

The coffee was delicious, smooth and mellow. Aziraphale choked on it when the bill arrived.

"Sixty pounds? _Bugg-_ Um. Dear me. What on earth, Crowley?"

"The semi-digested coffee beans are hand-gathered from some sort of wild cat's crap," Crowley said cheerfully. "It's really labour-intensive and makes the coffee incredibly expensive. Isn't that cool?"

"Cat. Poo," Aziraphale said, in tones that indicated exactly what he thought of some parts of creation. "Miss," he called to the waitress, "I wonder if you could bring me a nice mug of Maxwell House to wash this down?"

"You've got to move with the times, angel," Crowley said, signaling for another cup of what Aziraphale now thought of as diluted litter box. "So _cool_ ," he murmured joyfully, inhaling the aroma.

Aziaphale shuddered and added a heaping spoonful of white sugar to his new drink. You knew where you stood with instant mild blend.

**Author's Note:**

> The civet cat is - while very cute - not actually a cat. It does, however, poop semi-digested coffee beans. Crowley has been on Earth too long if he finds the resulting coffee desirable and drinkable. Down Below the Coffee-Gatherers of the Damned must collect the ready-roasted beans from the poop of dragons. The Dukes of Hell think it has a very agreeable carbonized flavour.


End file.
